Liebe? Neeeiiinnnnn
by MissAssassin
Summary: [Vorerst abgebrochen!] Harry wird von den Dursleys rausgeworfen... was passiert genau? Lest selbst, das einzige was ich verspreche ist ein ereignesreiches Jahr! soft HPDMslash
1. Prolog

Die Vorgeschichte wurde leider durch einen Virus gelöscht und ich hatte sie vollständig nur auf dem Computer gespeichert. Deswegen kann ich leider nur eine „Zusammenfassung" bieten. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich as Teil sonst nennen soll... Es fehlen immer wieder einige Stücke, die ich nicht aufgeschrieben hatte, ich hoffe aber, das ich das gut genug geflickt hab. Am Schlimmsten war es wohl am Anfang. Die Geschichte basiert **nicht** auf dem fünften Band.

Ich nenne den Teil der Einfachheit halber einfach Prolog, da die Story ja erst im nächsten Kapitel wirklich beginnt.

Von Schlangen hab ich übrigens keine Ahnung, ich hab einfach etwas erfunden, genauso wie alles andere, was nicht wirklich stimmt.

~Assassin

Vorgeschichte:

Nach dem Tod von Cedric hatte Harry jede Nacht Alpträume, wodurch seine Verwandten auch jedes Mal aufwachten. Die schon sonst auf ihn schlecht zu sprechenden Dursleys bekamen noch schlechtere Laune, sie misshandelten ihn, sperrten ihn in seinem Schrank ein oder verweigerten ihm Nahrung und Trinken. Durch seine deswegen sehr schlechte körperliche Verfassung machten ihm die Alpträume noch mehr zu schaffen, was vor allem seinen Onkel reizte. Eines Nachts setzte er deswegen den total verwahrlosten und abgemagerten Harry einfach auf die Straße, wirft ihm noch Koffer und Eule hinterher und verbrennt die Bücher. Harry ist erschöpft, er kann einfach nicht mehr. Sie haben ihn kaputt gemacht, zerstört, selbst seine sonst so wunderschönen Augen haben ihren Glanz verloren. Mehr schlecht als recht schleppte er sich zur nächsten U-Bahnstation und fuhr mit ihr in Richtung London. Geld für ein Ticket hatte er nicht, weswegen er schwarz fuhr. Endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen stieg er aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo er bis Ende der Ferien bleiben wollte. Doch kurz, bevor er den kleinen Pub erreichen konnte brach er zusammen, sein Körper hat die Belastung einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er spürte nur noch, wie er aufgefangen wurde, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Als er wieder erwachte befand er sich in einem der Zimmer in Tropfenden Kessel. Suchend sah er sich nach der Person um, die ihm geholfen hatte und versuchte sich aufzurichten, musste jedoch feststellen, dass er zu schwach war, um sich auf seine Arme zu stützen. So blieb er liegen, bis sich nach kurzer Zeit die Badezimmertür öffnet und jemand heraustrat.

Harry blickte diese Person an. Sie war männlich, lediglich mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet, wodurch er einen guten Blick auf den blassen, zierlichen, jedoch eindeutig muskulösen Oberkörper hatte, und war gerade dabei sich kopfüber die Haare trocken zu rubbeln. Als der Fremde den Kopf hob, um seinen Gast prüfend anzusehen, blickte er direkt in zwei wunderschöne, jedoch glanzlose grüne Augen.

„Malfoy.", krächzte der Junge auf seinem Bett schwach.

„Gut erkannt, Potter. Geht's wieder besser?"

Harry wendete den Blick ab und schwieg.

So kam es, dass sie zusammen ihre Ferien im tropfenden Kessel verbrachten. Sie lernten einander kennen und zu verstehen, sie wurden sogar, ob man es nun glauben will oder nicht, zu guten Freunden. Sie stellten nämlich schon nach kurzer Zeit fest, dass der Andere anders war, als sie zunächst gedacht hatten und begruben nach ein paar anfänglichen Streitigkeiten dann das Kriegsbeil. Auch Harrys Geburtstag feierten sie gemeinsam, auch wenn der Tag vollkommen anders verlief  als erwartet. Nur zwei Päckchen und einen Brief hatte er erhalten, die üblichen Päckchen von Hagrid (Steinkekse) und Mrs. Weasley (Kuchen und Pasteten) und den Brief fürs neue Schuljahr aus Hogwarts. Kein Brief von Ron, kein Brief von Hermine, kein Brief von Sirius, nichts. Betrübt, dass seine Freunde ihn anscheinend vergessen hatten, legte er sich eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht wieder ins Bett und weinte sich mit ungewollten Tränen in den Schlaf. Als er am Morgen wieder erwachte war es schon kurz vor Zehn. Um Punkt zehn Uhr stand wie immer Draco vor der Tür und klopfte. Harry öffnete ihm und ließ ihn ein. Kaum war die Tür zu fiel Draco ihm auch schon um den Hals, drückte ihn fest und wünschte ihm einen herzlichen Glückwunsch. Nachdem er sich wieder gelöst hatte drückte er dem total überraschten Harry sein Geschenk in die Hand.

„D-danke.", stotterte er und setzte sich dann neben den anderen, der sich ihn abwartend anblickend aufs Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Und, was hast du so bekommen?", fragte er neugierig, biss sich aber gleich darauf auf die Lippe, als er sah, wie Harrys Augen einen traurigen Ausdruck annahmen.

„Kekse von Hagrid, Kuchen und Pasteten von Mrs. Weasley und den Brief aus Hogwarts.", zählte er mit emotionsloser Stimme auf.

Der Blonde rückte  näher und legte tröstend einen Arm um den Schwarzhaarigen, dem die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und dann über die Wangen hinab liefen. Der kuschelte sich trostsuchend in die Umarmung des größeren.

„Sie haben mir nicht eine einziges mal geschrieben in den Ferien. Nicht einmal an meinem Geburtstag eine Eule. Sie haben mich einfach vergessen...", sagte er leise schluchzend.

Eine Weile saßen sie so da, der eine trostsuchend, der andere trostspendend.

Dann deutete Draco auf das noch unausgepackte Päckchen in Harrys Händen.

„Vielleicht schreiben sie ja noch. Guck, du hast noch was. Mach doch mein Geschenk für dich erst mal auf."

„Es geht mir nicht um die Geschenke. Sie brauchen mir nichts schenken, aber wenigstens schreiben hätten sie doch können." 

„Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht um die Geschenke geht. Aber ich wollte dich auf andere Gedanken bringen."

Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen.

„Das ist das erste mal, dass ich meinen Geburtstag mit jemandem anders verbringe als den Dursleys. Danke Draco."

Der drückte ihn zur Antwort nur einmal kurz etwas fester und sah Harry beim Auspacken seines Geschenkes zu. Dieser war gerade dabei das Geschenkpapier zu lösen. Er legte es beiseite und öffnete neugierig die kleine Dose. Einen Moment blickte er fassungslos auf den darin enthaltenen Gutschein (Gutschein für eine Schlange deiner Wahl. Ich glaube es tut dir gut mal mit jemandem zu reden, dem du zu 100% vertrauen kannst.), bevor er Draco um den Hals fiel und so fest wie nur möglich an sich drückte.

„Oh danke Draco, das ist das schönste Geschenk, dass ich jemals bekommen hab!", flüsterte er ihm glücklich ins Ohr. Dieser lächelte, glücklich den anderen glücklich gemacht zu haben und erwiderte die Umarmung. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und blickten sich an. Da war etwas, beide spürten es. Und ehe sie sich versahen trafen sich auch schon ihre Lippen zu einem ersten zärtlichen Kuss.

Danach sahen sie sich verlegen an.

„Heißt das, wir sind jetzt zusammen?", fragte Harry schüchtern, während er überall hinsah nur nicht zu Draco.

„Wenn du möchtest, gerne.", sagte der ebenso schüchtern.

„Ja.", hauchte Harry.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen sanft, bevor sie einander noch mal umarmten und einfach nur die nähe des anderen genossen.

Nach einiger Zeit dann beschlossen sie in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um ihre Schulsachen und Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenk kaufen zu gehen. Als sie jedoch vor der Mauer standen fiel Harry noch etwas ein.

„Warte Draco.", fragend sah dieser ihn an, „Wie sollen wir uns verhalten? Sollen wir allen sagen, dass wir zusammen sind, oder sollen wir uns verhalten wie vorher?!"

Der dachte einen Moment nach und sah ihn dann traurig an.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn es keiner weiß. Sonst bekommst du vielleicht Probleme und das will ich nicht."

Harry nickte verstehend, doch es machte ihn traurig.

„Bitte Harry, guck nicht so. Endlich sehen deine Augen wieder so glücklich aus wie im ersten Jahr, als wir uns bei Mme. Malkins getroffen hatten. Mach das nicht kaputt in dem du so traurig guckst." Zärtlich drückte Draco ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und tippte dann mit seinem Zauberstab die Mauersteine ab der Mülltonne an und geht dann in die so geöffnete Winkelgasse. Über die Worte seines Freundes erstaunt folgt Harry ihm langsam. 

Nachdem sie alle Besorgungen für die Schule gemacht hatten gingen sie in den Laden für magische und nicht magische Geschöpfe. Neugierig musterten Harry und Draco jede der Schlangen, bis Draco schließlich eine sehr schöne fand.

„Hier guck mal die, die ist doch schön. Was hältst du von der?"

Harry blickte das schwarze, kleine silbern-grün-glänzende Tier musternd an.

°Was heisst hier die? Wenn dann der bitteschön.°, zischte die Schlange.

°Du kannst Menschensprache verstehen?°, fragte Harry erstaunt in Parsel. Die Schlange hob den Kopf und sah Harry an.

°Ja, und scheinbar sprichst du unsere Sprache.°, antwortete die Schlange.

Harry nickte.

°Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dich kaufe?°, zischte er fragend.

°Warum nicht? Du verstehst mich wenigstens im Gegensatz zu diesen bescheuerten Ladenbesitzer, der mir nicht einen einzigen Ast zum Klettern in mein Terrarium getan hat.°

Harry strahlte Draco an, der die Konversation stillschweigend beobachtet hatte.

„Ja, die, die ist toll!"

°Der!° kam das zischen der Schlange. Harry kicherte nur leise.

„Was?", fragte sein Freund neugierig.

„Die Schlange besteht darauf als der bezeichnet zu werden, nicht als die."

Nun kicherte auch der Blonde, während sie zu Verkäufer gingen um die Schlange zu kaufen.

Sie zeigten dem Verkäufer, welche sie haben wollen.

„Also von diesem Tier kann ich ihnen nur abraten, es ist ein hochgiftiger Slytherinius, nach Salazar Slytherin benannt, der eine Schlange dieser Art hatte, und immer äußerst schlecht gelaunt. Man kann nicht dort hineinfassen, ohne von ihr gebissen zu werden.

°IHM!!!°, zischte die Schlange aufgebracht.

„Hören Sie dieses bedrohliche zischen? Sie sollten sich lieber eine Andere aussuchen, eine weniger aggressive." 

°WER IST HIER AGGRESSIV?!?!?!?!°

Harry grinste.

„Nein, wir nehmen genau diese, Dankeschön.", sagte Draco entschlossen, „Wenn er diese Schlange will bekommt er sie auch."

Unsicher sah der Ladenbesitzer sie an.

„Nun jaaaa", sagte er gedehnt, „irgendwo wird ich wohl noch ein paar Drachenleder-Handschuhe haben, Drachenleder ist das einzige Material, das für Kleidung geeignet ist, durch das die Zähne mit dem Gift dieser Schlange nicht hindurchkommen."

„Danke, ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Wie viel kostet er?"

„Äh, 28 Galleonen, 5 Sickel. Sie können sie (°ER!!° zischte die Schlange, wobei der Besitzer leicht zusammenzuckte) auch wieder zurückgeben, wenn sie nicht zufrieden sind. Ausserdem gibt es ein Antigift kostenlos dazu."

„Gut, wir nehmen ihn.", sagte der Größere entschieden und schob den Ladenbesitzer zur Kasse.

°Komm, klettere auf meinen Arm. Du kannst untermeinen Pullover kriechen, da ist es schön warm und du hast was zum klettern.°, zischte er leise, °Hast du eigentlich einen Namen?°

°Nein, bis jetzt wollte mich noch keiner haben, der mir einen Namen geben könnte.°

°Hmmm, was hältst du von Salazar?°

°Wie Salazar Slytherin, was? Ja, nicht schlecht!°

Mit diesem zischen verschwand die Schlange vollständig in Harrys Ärmel und wickelte sich so um seinen Arm, dass er den Kopf aus Harry Kragen stecken konnte, wenn er wollte. Dadurch, dass er so dünn war konnte man ihn kaum sehen, nur wenn man drauf achtet.

Dann ging der Schwarzhaarige zur Kasse. Draco gab dem Besitzer gerade das Geld und erhielt im Gegenzug dazu das Antigift.

„Das brauchen wir nicht.", sagte Harry, doch der Besitzer bestand darauf.

„Gehen wir?"

Sie wollten gerade gehen, als der Besitzer sie zurückrief.

„Was ist mit der Schlange?", fragte er verwirrt. Salazar steckte seinen Kopf aus Harrys Kragen und zischte leise.

„Wa...?"

„Wie sie sehen, haben wir ihn schon. Auf Wiedersehen."

Harry und Draco gingen zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel und verbrachten dort ihre Zeit bis zur Rückfahrt nach Hogwarts.

Dann war es so weit, der Abfahrtstag war da und es war das erste mal, dass Harry sich nicht darauf freute, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Im Zug saß Harry alleine, Draco war bei seinen Freunden aus Slytherin und Ron und Hermine hat er nur einen kurzen Augenblick gesehen, als sie gerade Hand in Hand im Vertrauensschüler-Abteil verschwanden. Traurig sah er aus dem Fenster, als der Zug anfuhr, blickte auf die vielen strahlenden oder weinenden Gesichter der Leute, die ihre Kinder, Geschwister oder Freunde verabschiedet hatten. Er selbst hatte nichts von alledem. Dank Voldemort keine Eltern und Geschwister und aus irgendeinem Grund, den er selbst nicht kannte, auch keine Freunde mehr, wenn er mal von Draco absah, mit dem er aber zum Schein befeindet sein muss. Draco... er vermisste ihn jetzt schon schrecklich, dabei hatten sie sich erst vor weniger als über Stunde mit einem langen Kuss und einer liebevollen Umarmung getrennt. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück, als plötzlich die Tür aufgeschoben wurde und Seamus und Dean eintraten. Als sie ihn sahen zögerten sie einen Moment, doch dann fragten sie, ob sie doch mit in dem Abteil sitzen dürften. Schweigend nickte Harry und blickte dann weiter aus dem Fenster, um dem vorbeirasen der Umgebung zu folgen.

Still rauschte alles an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er es wirklich realisierte. Er lag im Bett, als im wirklich klar wurde, dass er wieder „zu Hause" in Hogwarts war. Und doch stellte sich kein Glücksgefühl ein. Stattdessen sehnte er sich nach Draco und ihre Zweisamkeit im Tropfenden Kessel. Langsam perlte eine Träne seine Wange hinab. Ron und Hermine hatten ihn weitgehendst ignoriert, wahrscheinlich wussten sie nicht einmal, dass er einen Großteil der Ferien nicht bei seinen Verwandten war. Als er sich in der Großen Halle an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, hatte er sie freundlich gegrüßt, als ob nichts wär, doch sie hatten lediglich zurückgegrüßt und sich dann wieder eigenen Dingen zugewandt.  Verwirrt hatte er sie angesehen. Was hatte er getan, dass sie so zu ihm waren? Auch die anderen Gryffindors hatten dieses Verhalten bemerkt und ihn fragend angesehen, doch das einzige, was er tun konnte war mit den Schultern zu zucken.

Zeit verging und er wurde immer unglücklicher. Besorgt musste Draco beobachten, wie sein Geliebter immer dünner wurde, seine Augen wieder so leer wie an dem Tag, als er ihn vor dem Tropfenden Kessel gefunden hatte. Bei jedem ihrer heimlichen Treffen fiel Harry ihm als erstes schluchzend um den Hals und weinte dann lautlos.

Ein Tag vor Halloween, als Harry wiedereinmal alleine die Große Halle zum Lunch betrat, stieß Pansy Parkinson Draco in die Seite.

„Guck mal, Draci, Potter sieht in letzter Zeit echt scheiße aus. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, warum Wiesel und Schlammblut nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen."

„Ohja, ich auch.", murmelte er nur leise.

„Warum ärgerst du ihn denn nicht mehr? Jetzt sieht er nicht mehr so aus, als ob er sich großartig wehren würde."

„Gerade deswegen, Pansy. Wo ist denn der Spaß, wenn er sich nicht verteidigt? Sieh ihn dir doch an, er ist nur noch eine Hülle, er selbst scheint schon lange nicht mehr da zu sein..."

„Da muss ich ihnen leider Recht geben, Mr. Malfoy. Mitkommen.", hörten sie plötzlich die normalerweise warme Stimme des Direktors hinter ihnen, diesmal kalt und befehlend.

Verwundert folgte Draco ihm in sein Büro.

„Was bitte hab ich getan?"

„Nichts, zumindest nichts schlimmes."

„Aha. Und was soll ich dann hier?"

„Lassen Sie uns reden, junger Malfoy."

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber ich mit Ihnen reden sollte."

„Ich schon. Reden wir über Harry Potter." 

„Was gibt es da zu reden?" 

„Nun ja, zu meinem Erstaunen waren Sie der Einzige, der wirklich bemerkt hat wie schlecht es Mr. Potter geht. Ich ließ Sie jetzt schon eine Weile beobachten und viele der Lehrer haben gesehen, wie sie Mr. Potter immer im Auge behalten haben. Als ob Sie sich sorgen machen würden."

„Ich und sorgen um Potter?" 

„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht, doch dann erinnerte ich mich, wie verschiedene Spione von mir mich darüber informiert hatten, wie Sie erst den Eintritt in die Reihen Todesser verweigert hatten und dann im Tropfenden Kessel untergetaucht sind..."

Draco wurde blass.

„Nun, mir scheint Sie können sich denken, worauf ich hinaus will. Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass man Sie dort mit Mr. Potter gesehen hat, wobei Sie beide sehr friedlich miteinander umgegangen sind."

„Was genau wollen Sie von mir."

„Nun, Sie beide sind jetzt massiv vom Dunklen Lord bedroht und des weiteren verstehen Sie sich anscheinend von den Schülern am besten mit Mr. Potter..."

„Was. Genau. Wollen. Sie. Von. Mir.?"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie zusammen mit Mr. Potter die Schule verlassen."

„WAS?!"

„Nicht richtig verlassen. Sagen wir lieber: Die Schule zu der gegenwärtigen Zeit verlassen."

Draco sah ‚etwas' verwirrt aus. Dumbledore seufzte tief.

„Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass wir Sie beide in die Vergangenheit schicken wollen um Sie so zu schützen und Ihnen ein neues Leben zu ermöglichen, ein höchstwahrscheinlich glücklicheres." 

„Ich dachte man kann nicht in durch die Zeit reisen..." 

„Bis vor kurzem war dies auch noch nicht möglich, zumindest nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden. Doch jetzt wurde ein neues Gerät entwickelt, mit dem man in die Vergangenheit reisen kann, das Problem ist nur, dass dieses noch nicht ganz ausgereift ist und Sie deswegen nicht mehr zurückkehren können."

„Aber das würde die Gegenwart verändern!"

„Das ist Korrekt, jedoch nicht weiter ausschlaggebend. Euer Auftrag ist es dort den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, der zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht so stark war wie heutzutage."

„Warum Auftrag, ich dachte Sie wollen uns hier wegschaffen, weil wir von dem Kerl bedroht werden und jetzt sollen wir in die Vergangenheit um genau den umzubringen?"

„Ja. Ohne Auftrag lässt euch das Ministerium nicht gehen."

„Oh, wundervoll.", sagte der Blonde sarkastisch.

„Willigen Sie nun ein oder nicht."

„Was genau würde das für uns bedeuten?" 

„Ich würde Ihnen ein Schreiben mit einer Erklärung für mein damaliges Ich mitgeben und  ansonsten würde ihr leben verlaufen wie bisher, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass Sie in einer anderen Zeit leben würden."

„Und Geld? Familie? Vergangenheit? Das brauchen wir, wenn wir dort leben."

„Sie scheinen ein intelligenter Junger Mann zu sein. Lassen Sie mich nur machen. Ich finde bestimmt ein Loch in Ihren Stammbäumen, eine graue Zone, in der ich Sie unterbringen kann."

„Wenn Sie meinen..."

Er schien nicht so überzeugt wie sein Professor. 

„Morgen ist Halloween, bis dahin müssen Sie entschieden haben. Mr. Potter geht auf jeden fall, es liegt bei Ihnen ob Sie mitgehen oder nicht."

„Hat er schon zugesagt?", fragte Draco leicht verletzt, dass dieser ihm nichts davon gesagt hat.

„Nein, er weiß noch nichts davon. Mit ihm hätte ich nach Ihnen gesprochen, aber er hat nicht die Wahl wie Sie."

„Aha. Kann ich dabei sein, wenn Sie mit ihm sprechen?"

„Wenn du möchtest?"

Dumbledore ließ Harry aus dem Unterricht holen.

„Nun Harry, du bist hier, weil du morgen die Schule verlassen wirst und in die Vergangenheit reist. Dein Auftrag wird es sein Lord Voldemort zu beseitigen. Die Zeit in die du fährst ist die Hogwarts-Zeit deiner Eltern, du bekommst eine neue Vergangenheit im Stammbaum der Familie Potter, deine Ersatz-Eltern werden leider schon verstorben sein, das ist nicht anders zu lösen, und du bekommst das Geld was du brauchst. Noch Fragen?"

Einen Moment schwieg Harry.

„Ich will nicht.", sagte er dann schlicht mit emotionsloser Stimme.

„Es war nicht gefragt ob du willst oder nicht, du WIRST gehen."

Wieder schwieg Harry. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Draco und blickte diesen hilflos an.

„Ich werde mitgehen.", sagte dieser nur fest und lächelte leicht.

„Das ist gut. Dann werden Sie beide morgen früh zu diesem Gerät gebracht werden, ihren Mitschülern werden wir mitteilen, dass Sie der Schule verwiesen wurden. Ich muss Sie jetzt bitten zu gehen, es wartet noch ein Haufen Arbeit auf mich. Falls Sie gefragt werden, warum Sie der Schule verwiesen wurden, sagen Sie einfach, Sie hätten, ähm..., mein Denkarium geklaut."

Mit diesen Worten wurden sie mehr oder weniger aus dem Büro geschoben und die Tür hinter ihnen zugeknallt. 

Verwundert standen sie hinter der verschlossenen Tür. 

„Äh...", machte Draco schlau.

Harry sah ihn an.

„Ist das schlimm für dich?", fragte er leise.

„Nein, nicht solange ich bei dir bleiben kann, Honey."

„Ab morgen können wir ganz öffentlich als Paar rumlaufen. In welches Haus wir wohl kommen?"

„Weiß nicht. Wäre es schlimm für dich, wenn ich wieder ein Slytherin wäre?" 

„Nein, ich komme wahrscheinlich auch dahin."

Verwundert hob Draco eine Augenbraue, während sie langsam Hand in Hand Richtung Klassenraum von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gingen.

„Der Hut wollte mich schon letztes mal dort hinstecken, aber ich konnte ihn dazu überreden mich zu einem Gryffindor zu machen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass ich das noch mal schaffen würde, ich bin zu verbittert wie Parvati gesagt hat."

„Dann kommen wir diesmal wenigstens in ein Haus."

„Ja."  
Zärtlich küssten sie einander noch mal, bevor sie den Klassenraum betraten.

„Darf man fragen, was Sie beide so lange aufgehalten hat?", fragte Professor Snape, der in diesem Jahr endlich seinen Wunschposten als VgddK-Lehrer bekommen hat, kalt.

„Wir wurden der Schule verwiesen.", erwiderte Harry ebenso kalt.

„Schlechter Witz, Potter, 50 Punkte Abzug dafür, das Sie einen Lehrer angelogen haben."

„Wir wurden wirklich der Schule verwiesen, fragen Sie Professor Dumbledore.", mischte sich nun auch Draco ein.

Snape erstarrte.

„WAS?!"

„Wir haben Dumbledores  Denkarium geklaut und in seinen Erinnerungen geschnüffelt. Wirklich interessant, vor allem ein bestimmter Gerichtsprozess...", vielsagend blickte Harry Snape an, der sichtlich erbleicht war.

„Gehen Sie, wenn Sie die Schule verlassen müssen haben Sie auch im Unterricht nichts mehr verloren."

Schweigend gingen die beiden wieder.

„Was für eine Verhandlung?", fragte der Blonde neugierig.

„Snape sollte als Todesser verurteilt werden und nach Askaban geschickt werden. Dank Dumbledore musste er nicht. Er spioniert jetzt für ihn."

„Snape ist Spion? Dann war er es wahrscheinlich, der dem Alten gesagt hat, dass ich kein Todesser werden wollte..."

„Kann schon sein."

Beim Dinner dann verkündete Prof. Dumbledore ihr weggehen offiziell, obwohl eigentlich auch schon vorher alle gewusst hatten, und teilte allen mit, das sie das Schloss am nächsten Tag mit Portschlüssel verlassen würden.. 

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Sie zusammen mit ihren Sachen ins Büro des Direktors.

Der drückte ihnen noch einen dicken Umschlag in die Hand, bevor ein zwei Ketten hervorholte. Er legte jedem eine um, verabschiedete sie noch kurz und wünschte viel Glück, bevor er einige Worte in einer fremden Sprache sprach und alles um sie herum verschwamm und dunkel wurde.

Nach einiger Zeit begann die Sicht wieder etwas besser zu werden. Langsam konnten sie Konturen erkennen, die immer schärfer wurden, bis sie plötzlich wieder ganz normal sehen konnten uns sie wieder in Dumbledores Büro standen.

Erschrocken blickte ein jüngerer Dumbledore auf.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy, das ist mein Freund Harry Potter. Wir wurden hierher geschickt und sollen ihnen das hier geben."

Zögerlich nahm der Direktor Draco den Umschlag aus der Hand, öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen.

Nach einiger Zeit war er fertig und blickte auf. Mitleidig sah er die beiden an. Einen Moment schwieg er, dann räusperte er sich.

„Nun, dann sollten wir Sie beide wohl in ein Haus sortieren. Wie das hier abläuft dürften Sie wohl wissen."

Beide nickten. Dumbledore holte Hocker und Hut und stellte sie vor die beiden hin.

„Wer will zuerst?"

„Draco.", sagte Harry. Der zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und setzte den Hut auf.

„Slytherin!", rief dieser sofort. Nickend übergab er den Hut an Harry.

Bei dem dauerte es einen Moment, doch dann rief de Hut auch bei ihm „Slytherin!"

„Gut. Sie kommen dann beide in die fünfte Klasse. Der Vertrauensschüler der fünften Klasse Slytherin sind zur Zeit Serverus Snape und Ihr Groß-Cousin Lucius Malfoy. Sie werden die beiden gleich kennen lernen. Ihr Groß-Cousin, Mr. Potter, ist in Gryffindor Vertrauensschüler. Auch ihn werden Sie bald kennen lernen. Es gibt gleich Frühstück, da werde ich Sie den anderen Vorstellen. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Zusammen gingen sie durch die leeren Gänge im Schloss zur Großen Halle.

„Sie haben eine Schlange, Mr. Potter?", durchbrach der Direktor die Stille.

„Ja.", sagte dieser schlicht und streichelte Salazar, der aus seinem Kragen schaute, sanft den Kopf.

„Schlangen sind eigentlich nicht erlaubt, aber bei Ihnen werde ich wohl eine Ausnahme machen müssen."

„Danke."

„In welchen Häusern waren Sie denn vorher?"

„Gryffindor."

„Slytherin."

„Sie waren ein Gryffindor und hatten eine Schlange? Wie ungewöhnlich."

„Jetzt bin ich ein Slytherin."

Dann schwiegen sie wieder, bis sie in der Eingangs-Halle ankamen.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten trat auf der Stelle Ruhe ein. Zusammen gingen sie ganz nach vorne.

„Darf ich ihnen ihre zwei neuen Mitschüler vorstellen? Das sind Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter. Sie werden in den fünften Jahrgang Slytherin gehen."

Der Slytherin-Tisch applaudierte, an den anderen Tischen nur vereinzelt. Dafür war das Getuschel angeschwollen, als ihre Namen genannt wurden. Vor allem um ihren Vätern rum.

Als sie zu ihrem Tisch gehen durften zog Draco Harry zielstrebig zu seinem Vater und Snape.

„Du musst wohl Lucius Malfoy, der Vertrauensschüler sein, nicht wahr?", fragte er kalt.

Der angesprochene nickte langsam.

„Draco Malfoy." Er hielt seinem Vater seine Hand unter die Nase, die er langsam ergriff.

„Das ist Harry Potter." Sein Freund und sein Vater reichten sich die Hände, dann wurden sie Snape vorgestellt. Schlussendlich setzten sie sich zwischen die beiden.

„Oh Gott, guck mal, zweimal Malfoy, das halt ich nicht aus...", witzelte Sirius vom Gryffindor-Tisch und hielt sich dramatisch die Stirn. 

„Schnauze, Black.", zischte Lucius säuerlich.

„Vor dem und seinen Freunden solltet ihr euch in acht nehmen.", warnte er die Neuen.

„Bist du mit dem Potter da verwandt?" (- Lucius)

„Sieht fast so aus, oder? Es ist als ob du fragst, ob der Neue mit dir verwandt ist. Ihr seid euch wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten." (- Snape)

„Sind wir verwandt?" (- Lucius)

„Yep, Groß-Cousins." (- Draco)

„Bist du mit Potter verwandt?" (- Lucius)

„Groß-Cousins." (- Harry)

„Aha. Hoffen wir mal du hast bessere Manieren als er. Wenn nicht warn ich dich jetzt schon." (- Lucius)

„Und ich warne dich, Malfoy, rühr ihn an und du bist tot.", sagte Draco kälter als Eis.

Nach dem Essen wurden sie in Ihre Zimmer geführt. Sie bekamen ein Doppelzimmer.

Als sie sich eingerichtet hatten legen sie zusammen auf einem der Betten und kuschelten. Zum Unterricht mussten sie an diesem ersten Tag nicht.

Sanft hob Draco Harrys Kopf und küsste ihn zärtlich. Der klammerte sich wie ein ertrinkender an seinen Freund.

„Hey, Honey, ist ja gut... das wird schon alles werden."

„Hoffentlich.", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Vergiss Voldemort und alles andere erst mal. Hauptsache du lachst mal wieder."

„A-aber meine Eltern, Remus, Sirius... Was soll ich zu ihnen sagen?"

„Tu einfach so, als ob du nicht wüsstest wer sie sind, das ist am einfachsten."

„Hmmm, hast recht."

„Ich liebe dich, Honey, vergiss das nie!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Schatz."

Am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich dann zum Frühstück alle in der Großen Halle.

Der Junge, der Harry beim Essen gegenüber saß, musterte ihn eine Weile bevor er sich an Lucius wandte.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass Potter die gleichen Augen hat wie Evans? Gleiche Form, gleiche Farbe. Der einzige Unterschied ist der Ausdruck."

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als er das hörte, aber Draco legte ihm zur Beruhigung eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Als Lucius dann aber Harrys Kinn in die Hand nahm, um dessen Kopf zu sich zu drehen, schlug er die Hand weg.

„Ich hab dir schon gestern gesagt du sollst ihn nicht anfassen."

„Ist er dein Freund oder was.", gab Lucius verärgert zurück.

„Und wenn?", fragte Draco nur herausfordernd.

„Du bist ne Schwuchtel? Kein Wunder, dass du nicht bei uns im Stammbaum zu finden bist, so was hat es nicht verdient ein Malfoy zu sein."

Draco bebte vor Zorn.

„Sag das noch mal.", knirschte er durch die Zähne.

„Keine widerwärtige, abartige Schwuchtel hat es verdient in Malfoy zu sein."

„Wenigstens verrat ich nicht den Stolz der Malfoys und küsse einem Schlammblut die Füße."

Stocksauer stand er auf.

„Wie bitte?", zischte Lucius ebenso sauer zurück und stand auch auf.

Die anderen Schüler waren inzwischen still geworden und beobachteten die beiden Malfoys neugierig. Auch Harry hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu essen und schmierte stattdessen in aller Seelenruhe ein paar Brote, die er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verpackte und verkleinerte, sodass er sie einstecken konnte.

„Da du es dir wahrscheinlich bei einem mal sagen noch nicht merken kannst wiederhole ich es für dich noch mal. Ich sagte, ich bin lieber eine Schwuchtel, als einem Schlammblut die Füße zu küssen, jetzt verstanden?", fragte er zuckersüß.

„Bitte sag nicht Schlammblut, Schatz, du weißt wie sehr ich diesen Begriff hasse.", sagte Harry ruhig und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Lass uns gehen, wenn ich Malfoy (er spuckte diesen Namen so angeekelt aus wie er nur konnte) noch länger sehen muss kommt mir Essen wieder hoch, das ich noch nicht einmal gegessen hab. Und du bist echt mit so jemandem verwandt?", fragte er, als ob Lucius gar nicht zuhören würde. Gemeinsam verließen die beiden die Halle und ließen ein paar geschockte Mitschüler und einen sehr geschockten Lucius zurück.

Die Rumtreiber fasten sich als ersten und brachen in Gelächter aus.

Als auch Lucius sich wieder gefasst hatte schwor er nur noch eines: Rache für diese Demütigung.

Draco und Harry saßen in der Zwischenzeit seelenruhig in ihrem Zimmer und aßen die Stullen, die Harry ihnen gemacht hatte.

„Kannst du mir einen großen gefallen tun, Draco?"

„Klar, Honey, was denn.?"

„Ich möchte einen Wolfsbann-Trank für Remus brauen. Morgen Nacht ist Vollmond und er sah heute echt schrecklich aus. Anscheinend macht den hier keiner für ihn. Hilfst du mir? Du weißt doch was für eine Niete ich in Zaubertränke immer war..."

„Für Lupin? Na ich weiß nicht... Mit Slytherin haben wir es uns fürs erste kräftig versaut. Aber wenn wir uns auch noch mit Gryffindors anfreunden können wir echt alles vergessen..."

„Bitte."

„Okay, komm, gehen wir schnell in den Zaubertränke-Kerker und machen den Trank, bevor eine Klasse da reingeht."

„Danke, Schatz. Haben wir alle Zutaten?"

Draco sah schnell nach.

„Äh, ja. Komm."

Schnell gingen sie in den Kerker und brauten den Trank. Sie waren gerade fertig, der Trank musste nur noch ziehen, als sich die Tür öffnete und der Lehrer eintrat.

„Sie beide müssen dann wohl die neuen Schüler sein. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Wir haben jetzt gleich eine Doppelstunde bei Ihnen, wir haben nur vorher noch etwas... ausprobiert."

„Aha. Setzen Sie sich jetzt bitte."

Zaubertränke bei Professor Valontins war nicht viel anders als bei Snape. Auch er war ein altes Ekel mit fettigen Harren, das den Gryffindors bei jeder Gelegenheit Punkte abzog. Doch vor allem die Rumtreiber hielt das nicht davon ab im Unterricht Unsinn zu machen oder sich lautstark zu beschweren.

Am Ende der zweiten Stunde war der Trank fertiggezogen. Sie erhitzten ihn noch mal, füllten ihn dann in ein Fläschchen ab und gingen damit zu Remus und seinen Freunden.

„Hallo!", grüßten sie freundlich und wurden ebenso zurückgegrüßt. 

„Sag mal Harry, sind wir verwandt?", fragte James.

„Yep, Groß-Cousins."

„Und du, Draco, bist du mit Malfoy verwandt?"

„Groß-Cousins."

Die beiden grinsten. Der Dialog kam ihnen ‚irgendwie' bekannt vor.

„Eh, Lupin, trink das.", sagte Draco und drückte Remus das Fläschchen in die Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte dieser skeptisch, während er die klare Flüssigkeit musterte. Als er dran roch verzog er das Gesicht.

„Bäh, was ist das denn, wollt ihr mich vergiften?"

„Nein. Das wird dir bei deinem kleinen ‚Problem' heute Nacht helfen. Du verwandelst dich zwar, aber du bleibst bei Bewusstsein.", flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr.

Erschrocken starrte Remus die beiden an.

„W-was? W-woher...?", stotterte er.

„Sagen wir mal... Instinkt.", grinsend legte Draco Harry einen Arm um die Schultern, der sich daraufhin bei dem Größeren einkuschelte und ihm einen Arm um die Taille legte.

„Was habt ihr jetzt?"

„VgddK, und ihr beiden?"

„Wir auch."

„Kommt mit, wir zeigen euch den Raum."

Langsam gingen sie schwatzend zu dem Raum.

„Was macht Voldemort eigentlich so in letzter Zeit?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

Die Gespräche der Anderen verstummten plötzlich.

„D-Du sprichst seinen Namen aus?", fragte eine kleine Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Ah, Wurmschwanz, da bist du ja!", rief Sirius dem kleinen Braunhaarigen zu, der vorher noch nicht da gewesen ist.

„Pettingrew.", zischte Harry hasserfüllt und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Komm, Schatz, gehen wir."

Mit diesen Worten waren die beiden verschwunden. Verwundert sahen ihnen die vier zurückgebliebenen hinterher.

Im Klassenzimmer von VgddK wartete bereits der Professor auf sie. Er stellte sich mit dem total unspektakulären Namen Smith vor.

Behandelt wurden gerade Dementoren. Das Thema hatten sie schon. Als alle anwesend waren öffnete Prof. Smith eine Tür an der Seite des Zimmers und eine beißende Kälte machte sich im Raum breit. Langsam glitt ein Dementor herein. Prof. Smith begann eine ausführlich Erläuterung dieser Wesen, doch keiner hörte zu. Erschrocken versuchten alle nur so weit weg wie nur möglich zu kommen. Die einzigen die sitzen blieben waren Draco und Harry, die sich eng aneinander geschmiegt haben um sich gegenseitig zu wärmen. Plötzlich kam der Dementor auf sie zu. Erschrocken schrieen viele auf, auch der Professor, der es nicht schaffte diesen aufzuhalten.

„Expecto Patronum!" riefen Harry und Draco gleichzeitig und zwei silbern-leuchtende Wesen 

verließen ihre Zauberstäbe. Erstaunt realisierten beide, dass statt dem erwarteten Hirsch ein Drache entstanden war, bei Draco ein Phönix. Sie waren konstant leuchtend, klare Konturen, einfach perfekt. Sie vertrieben den Dementor wieder in das Nebenzimmer und kamen dann zu ihren Meistern zurück. Vorsichtig streckten sie ihre Hände nach den Tieren aus und streichelten sie vorsichtig. Es war merkwürdig sie anzufassen, nichts festes was man berühren konnte und doch war es möglich.

Vorsichtig tippten sie die Tiere mit ihnen Zauberstäben an und sie verschwanden wieder.

Auf einen kleinen Wink hin hatten alle ein Stück Schokolade in den Händen, das alle auch sofort aßen.

Nach diesem Abenteuer verlief eigentlich alles für einige Zeit glatt. Sie beendeten beide das 5. und 6. Schuljahr mit Bravour und blieben immer in den Sommerferien im Schloss. Als das 7. Schuljahr begann waren sie noch immer zusammen, Draco hatte Harry sogar schon gefragt, ob sie nach der Schule heiraten wollen, wobei dieser natürlich zu Tränen gerührt zugesagt hat. Mit den Slytherins hatten sie sich wieder so weit ausgesöhnt, trotzdem waren sie mehr bei den Rumtreibern als dort. Noch immer war ihr Hass für Pettingrews Verrat nicht verraucht und sie zeigten ihre Abneigung wann immer es möglich war. Um Voldemort herum war es still in diesen Jahren.

Kurz vor Weihnachten begannen sie in VgddK die drei verbotenen Flüche zu behandeln.

„Kennt einer von euch einen von ihnen?"

Draco und Harry hoben sofort ihre Hände, während die anderen langsam anfingen nachzudenken.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Die drei verbotenen Flüche sind Imperius, Cruciatus und Avada Kedavra."

„Korrekt. Kann mir jemand die genaue Funktion dieser Flüche erläutern?"

Wieder hoben beide ihre Hände auf anhieb, die anderen im Raum musterten sie nur verwundert. Es war Schulweit bekannt, das die beiden die besten waren, in VgddK, und außerdem ein enormes Wissen in den dunklen Künsten hatten. Aber jetzt wurden sie unheimlich.

„Mr. Potter?"

„Der Imperius entzieht dem verfluchten jede Kontrolle. Wie eine Marionette wird man von der Person die einen verflucht hat gelenkt. Der Cruciatus bereitet einem unvorstellbare Schmerzen. Es ist, als ob jede Faser des Körpers, jeder Knochen, einfach alles in dir zerrissen wird, als ob jemand versucht Körper und Seele zu trennen. Ein Fluch zur Folter, der dem Opfer unvorstellbare Schmerzen zufügt. Lord Voldemort benutzt ihn gerne um seine Untergebenen zu strafen oder seine Feinde leiden zu lassen. Ist man diesem Fluch zu lange oder zu oft ausgesetzt kann es außer zur Ohnmacht auch noch zu anderen bleibenden Schäden führen. Avada Kedavra ist der Todesfluch. Für gewöhnlich hinterlässt er eine Blitzförmige Narbe bei den Opfern. Bis jetzt hat nur eine einzige Person diesen Fluch überlebt."

Erstaunt sah Prof. Smith ihn an.

„Korrekt. Allerdings weiß ich von keiner Person, die diesen Fluch überlebt hat. Kannst du uns bitte aufklären?"

Einen Moment sah Harry auf seine Hände, doch dann begann er zu erzählen.

„Okay, dann aber die ganze Geschichte. Als ich noch ein Baby war wurden meine Eltern beide von Voldemort getötet. Das einzige, an das ich mich erinnern kann ist ein grünen Licht, das mich traf. Ich wuchs auf bei meinen letzten lebenden Verwandten, einer Familie von Muggeln, die mich dafür gehasst haben, dass ich nicht ‚normal' war. Ich habe in einem Schrank unter der Treppe gewohnt und Arbeiten erledigt, die man hier nicht mal einem Hauselfen zumuten würde. Mit elf bekam ich dann einen Brief von einer Zauberschule, die mich aufnehmen wollte. Vorher wusste ich nicht einmal, dass ich ein Zauberer war. Seitdem haben sie mich noch mehr gehasst.

In der Zaubererwelt hatte ich relativ schnell Freunde, aber auch Feinde gefunden. Da wo Draco und ich herkommen wurde ich der Junge der lebt genannt, oder der goldene Gryffindor. Ja, damals war ich ein Gryffindor, auch wenn ich eigentlich nach Slytherin gesollt hätte. In dem Jahr ist Voldemort wieder bei uns aufgetaucht, er hat versucht den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen, aber unser Direktor konnte ihn schützen, ebenso wie ich, auch wenn ich dabei fast gestorben wäre. Im zweiten Jahr dann wurde ich wegen einiger unglücklicher Ereignisse für den Erben von Slytherin gehalten, weswegen mich meine Freunde hassten, und es war auch nicht gerade eine große Hilfe, dass mein Dauerfeind Draco Malfoy ständig Salz in die Wunde gestreut hat, auf seine freundliche Slytherin-Malfoy-Art. Ich traf in der Kammer des Schreckens, die bei uns in der Schule existierte auf die jüngere Ich von Voldemort. Als er noch auf Hogwarts war hatte er unter seinem richtigen Namen Tom Vorlost Riddle ein Zaubertagebuch geführt, das leider wieder lebendig geworden war und den Basilisken, der in Kammer gelebt hat, unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hat. Zum Glück ist aber keiner gestorben.

Im dritten Jahr dann ist mein Patenonkel aus Askaban ausgebrochen, ich hab aber rausgefunden, dass er unschuldig war und nur in Askaban saß, weil einer seiner ‚Freunde' ihn verraten hat. Es war der gleiche Freund, der meine Eltern verraten hat, sonst würden sie vielleicht noch leben. Ich hasse diesen Kerl. In dem Jahr hab ich auch einen anderen besten freund meines Vaters getroffen, der bei uns in der Schule VgddK unterrichtet hat. Er wurde leider wieder abgesetzt, weil Dracos Vater, der im Schulrat saß, der Meinung war, ein Werwolf sollte nicht unterrichten. Daraufhin bekamen wir dann im vierten Jahr einen Todesser, der sich mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes in einen Auror verwandelt hatte. Er nahm mit uns auch die verbotenen Flüche durch und ich war sein Lieblinsopfer für den Imperius-Fluch, die anderen hat er zum Glück nicht an uns ausprobiert. Auch wenn er ein Todesser war, er war derjenige, der mir beigebracht hat gegen den Imperius-Fluch anzukommen. Er wirkt bei mir nicht mehr. Zwar war auch unser Zaubertranklehrer eine Todesser, doch hat der für unseren Direktor spioniert. In dem Jahr fand bei uns an der Schule auch en Trimagisches Turnier statt. Ich war der zweite Champion unserer Schule, was eigentlich unmöglich war, da ich erstens zu jung war, zweitens den Zettel gar nicht in den Feuerkelch getan hatte und drittens gar keine Lust hatte. Ich musste trotzdem mitmachen. Als letzte Prüfung war ein Labyrinth mit vielen dunklen Geschöpfen und so angesetzt. Man sollte aus deren Mitte einen goldenen Kelch holen. Cedric, der andere Champion unserer Schule und ich einigten uns darauf den Kelch gleichzeitig zu berühren, damit wir zusammen gewinnen. Der Kelch war aber ein Portschlüssel und hat uns direkt auf einen Friedhof zu Voldemort gebracht. „Töte den Überflüssigen!" hat er gesagt und schon war Cedric tot. Avada Kedavra, gesprochen von dem Mann, der meine Eltern und meinen Paten verraten hat. Er hat mir die Arme aufgeschnitten um an mein Blut zu kommen, das er für irgend so ein Ritual gebraucht hat um mich zu besiegen. Hätte ich es nicht geschafft dort wieder wegzukommen wäre ich gestorben, das ist nur gelungen, weil wir beide gleichzeitig einen Spruch gesprochen haben. Unsere Zauberstäbe sind Brüder, die Federn darin sind von dem gleichen Phönix. Irgendwie ist es so geschehen, dass Voldemorts Zauberstab alle als Geister ausgespuckt hat, die er zuletzt getötet hat. Er hat mich mit dem Cruciatus verflucht, beinahe hätte ich es nicht mehr bis zum Portschlüssel geschafft. Ich war zurück, aber Cedric war Tod. Ich fuhr in den Ferien zurück zu meinen Muggelverwandten. Sie haben mich eingesperrt, mich verprügelt, fast verhungern lassen und dann rausgelassen. Ich wollte zu einem Zauberer-Pub, um dort so lange zu wohnen, bin aber vorher zusammengebrochen. Draco hat mich gefunden und gesundgepflegt. Wir haben uns langsam angefreundet und sind dann an meinem Geburtstag zusammengekommen. Da hat er mir auch Salazar geschenkt."

Langsam kroch die Schlange aus seinem Kragen. Erschrocken wichen die meisten zurück.  

„Er ist ein Slytherinius. Man hatte der Verkäufer einen Aufstand gemacht. Er hat uns unbedingt ein Gegengift mitgeben müssen. Und ein Drachenlederhandschuhe. Er hat darauf bestanden, dass er gefährlich und leicht reizbar ist. Ich kann nur sagen, dass er die liebste Schlange ist, die man sich wünschen kann."

Zufrieden verschwand Salazar wieder im Kragen.

„Zurück in der Schule hatten mich meine beiden besten Freunde ignoriert, ich weiß bis heute nicht warum. Es ging mir dreckig, richtig dreckig. Draco hat mir damals geholfen, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne ihn gemacht hätte.

Und dann hat uns unser Direktor eines Tages zu sich gerufen, gesagt wir werden die Schule wechseln, also hierher kommen, und hat den anderen Schülern gesagt, wir wären geflogen, weil wir sein Denkarium geklaut hätten. Tja, und dann waren wir mit dem nächsten Portschlüssel hier, wo ich diesmal ein Slytherin geworden bin.

Eigentlich war es unser Auftrag..."

In dem Moment stürmte Dumbledore herein und rief aufgeregt:

„Voldemort greift an!! Alle in die Kerker, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, schnell!!!"

„Was ist euer Auftrag!", rief James ihnen nach.

„Voldemort töten, damit er in der Zukunft, wo wir herkommen, nicht so viel unheil anrichtet! Ich bin derjenige, der den Todesfluch überlebt hat, weil du und Mom mich beschützt hatten. Hab dich lieb, Dad!!!", rief er noch, dann war er verschwunden.

„Dad?", murmelte James leise, „Dad."

Unterdessen liefen Draco und Harry zusammen mit Dumbledore hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo sie schon erwartet wurden. Voldemort war draußen, vor den Toren Hogwarts, mit seiner Armee Todesser und erwartete sie schon. Der folgende Kampf war kurz, aber schmerzhaft. Erst ganz am Ende konnten Draco und Harry sich überlegen zeigen und besiegten Voldemort. 

Erschöpft fielen sie einander in die Arme. Mit einem leisen Kling trafen ihre Ketten in der Mitte zusammen und ihre Umgebung verschwamm.

Entschuldigt die Fehler, Leute, aber ich habe weder ein Beta-Leser, noch funktioniert mein Rechtschreib-Programm...

Außerdem, so leid es mir auch tut, wer mich schon kennt weiß, dass ich immer ewigkeiten für updates brauche, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen. ^^°

~Assassin


	2. Anmerkung

Sorry, das ist kein neues Chappie, nur ein Kommentar zu den reviews von FanFiction.Net.   

**Mit Erweiterung an Animexx-Leser... weiter unten!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Also als erstes einmal möchte ich mich bedanken, dass ihr mir reviewed habt!!

Vielen, vielen Dank **Sam**, **Binchen** und **Elli172**!!!!!

Nun zu meinem Kommentar zu euren Kommentaren ^^ , naja, eigentlich nur zu Binchens Kommentar:

      1.) Das mit der Veränderung der Vergangenheit und der dadurch anderen Gegenwart...

      tja, kannst du im nächsten Kapitel lesen, wie das geht ^^ wirst schon sehn. 

2.) Das ich so arg schnell schreib, wie du bemerkt hast, ist einfach zu begründen. Zum            einen liegt es an meinem Schreibstil (Neeeein, darauf wärst du nicht gekommen, was?), zum anderen aber liegt es größtenteils wohl daran, dass mir ein virus die eigentliche Story gelöscht hatte und ich einige Teile nicht auf Papier, sonder nur auf PC geschrieben hatte. Das hatte ich aber auch schon in den Kopf/Einleitung geschrieben (ich versteh, wenn du ihn nicht gelesen hast, ich übergeh die auch meistens ^^). Der Kampf war mit Absicht so kurz, weil ich den eigentlich mehr oder weniger als unwichtig angesehen hatte und daher auf das Gemetzel und Blutvergießen verzichten wollte.

3.) Mit dem Avada Kedavra und der Fluchnarbe muss ich dir recht geben. Der Kommentar hatte mich verwirrt und ich hab deswegen nochmal nachgelesen. Hmmm, ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich dazu gekommen bin Harry sowas sagen zu lassen, wahrscheinlich waren die Finger mal wieder schneller als der Kopf ^^°

      Sorry an die, die sich daran gestört fühlten!

Der nächste Teil kommt nächstes Wochenende, danach kann es aber dauern, bis zu den nächsten Teilen, weil ich wie schon mal gesagt sehr langsam bin mit schreiben. Ich hatte die beiden Chappies aber schon fertig. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht es mir.

Bitte schreibt mir doch reviews!!! 

Vielleicht nicht gerade zu der Anmerkung hier, aber zum Prolog und bald auch ersten Kapitel! Bitte!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaaaa, hier also für die Animexx'er ^^

Also erstmal ein großes DANKE an **Animefanw**, **Suzakugrly**, **druhle**, **littleMaron2**, **Ralna** und **Viebi**, dass sie mir so liebe Kommies geschrieben haben!!!!

@Ralna: WAS?! Wo ist diese Story!! ^^ Ne, aber jetzt mal im ernst, steht die Story im Animexx? Ich würd sie nämlich gern mal lesen, wenn sie der meinen so ähnlich ist...

Und ich würd mich freuen, wenn du für mich Beta-Leserin sein würdest, wie ist denn deine Mail-Adresse?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

@all: Für fragen und Kritik wegen der Narbe oben bei den FanFiction.Net-Anmerkungen gucken. Wer immer noch fragen hat kann mir schreiben. ^^

~Assassin


	3. Kapitel 01

Kapitel 01

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blickte sich um. Wo war er?

Weiß, viel weiß um ihn herum, sterile Luft... der Krankenhausflügel.

Warum war er denn jetzt schon wieder im Krankenhausflügel? Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Draco, die Reise in die Vergangenheit, Voldemort...! Sein Blick wanderte zur Seite, wo sein geliebter Slytherin lag. Er sah jünger aus, als zu dem Zeitpunkt als er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, vielleicht lag das aber nur daran, dass er schlief. Dann begann sich der Blonde zu rühren und wachte auf. 

„Morgen, Honey.", murmelte er.

„Morgen, Schatz.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige leise.

„Warum sind wir in Krankenhausflügel?"

„Keine Ahnung. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnere ist, dass wir Voldemort besiegt haben."

„Unsere Ketten sind aneinander gestoßen und dann verschwamm alles..."

Nachdenklich runzelte Draco die Stirn.

„Vielleicht sind wir zurück in der Gegenwart. Du siehst jünger aus, als neulich."

„Du auch, kann sein, dass du recht hast. Aber sagte Dumbledore nicht, man kann nicht zurück?"

„Was weiß ich? Vielleicht  hat er sich ja geirrt, schließlich ist das Ding noch neu..."

„Hmmm..."

Die Tür ging auf und ein weißhaariger Dumbledore mit langem weißem Bart betrat den Flügel.

Vielsagend blickten sich die beiden an und dachten das gleiche: Gegenwart.

„Guten Morgen Ihnen beiden, schön, dass Sie wieder aufgewacht sind."

Er sah abwartend von einem zum anderen, doch beide blieben stumm.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei. Wissen Sie denn noch, was geschehen ist?"

Wieder schweigen.

„Der Zug wurde wieder einmal von ein paar Dementoren gestoppt und Sie beide haben sie erst vertrieben, sind dann aber bewusstlos geworden. Sie waren einen Tag ohne Bewusstsein. Hier sind ihre Stundenpläne, für heute sind Sie noch vom Unterricht befreit."

Er reichte jedem seinen Stundenplan.

„Haben Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Haben sie meine Schlange gesehen?"

„Seit wann haben Sie eine Schlange. Mr. Potter? Und nein, es wurde keine Schlange gefunden."

„Können Sie uns einen Tagespropheten bringen?"

„Tagespropheten? Ich glaube ich habe sogar gerade einen bei..."

Er kramte seine Taschen durch und reichte die Zeitung dann an Harry.

„Ist der von heute?", fragte Draco.

„Natürlich. Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Gut. Wenn noch etwas ist können Sie sich ja an Poppy wenden."

„Und?", fragte Draco, als Dumbledore weg war.

„Erster Schultag, fünftes Schuljahr. Ich habe keine Schlange und Dementoren haben den Zug gestoppt. Das bedeutet, wir haben uns in den Ferien nicht im Tropfenden Kessel getroffen und uns vertragen und Voldemort lebt immer noch."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann fragte Draco ganz leise: „Heißt das, wir hassen uns wieder?"

Heftigst schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Nein! Wir sind jetzt fast drei Jahre zusammen und wir wollten nach unserem Abschluss heiraten, ich kann dich nicht hassen!"

Seine Augen füllten sich bei dem Gedanken mit Wasser bis sie überliefen und in klaren Tränen über seine Wangen Perlten. Er drehte sich zur Seite, damit der Blonde es nicht sehen konnte und weinte still vor sich hin, doch der hatte es schon längst gesehen.

Schwerfällig aber leise kroch der aus seinem Bett und wankte zu seinem Freund. Fest schloss er ihn in seine Arme und küsste sanft die Tränen weg. 

„Ich könnte dich auch nicht mehr hassen, Honey. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir in dieser Zeit weiterleben können wie zuvor. Erstens weil wir uns lieben und ich das auch nicht verheimlichen möchte, zweitens, weil wir uns in den Jahren unter Garantie verändert, weiterentwickelt haben und drittens, weil wir auch im Unterricht schon viel weiter sind als sie. Das lässt sich nicht verheimlichen. Und außerdem, warum sollte ich meinen Verlobten verschweigen?"

Harry schwieg einen Moment und dachte nach.

„Du meinst also, wir sollen uns geben wie wir jetzt sind und nicht versuchen uns in unser altes Leben wieder einzufinden?"

„Ja. Ich denke wir sind in den letzten Jahren reif genug geworden das durchzustehen. Ich meine gegen meinen Vater und die andere Slytherins haben wir das ja auch geschafft."

„Hast recht. Ich hoffe nur unsere alten Freunde hier sind etwas reifer als die Fünftklässler von damals.", er kicherte leise, „Immerhin gehören wir jetzt wieder zu ihnen."

„Es wird alles viel zu leicht für uns sein, wir werden eigentlich so gut wie gar nicht lernen müssen. Das heißt wir haben mehr Zeit für uns..."

Verführerisch grinsend legte sich Draco neben Harry aufs Bett und zog diesen an sich.

„Ich liebe dich Honey.", hauchte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch Schatz.", erwiderte er eben so leise, bevor sich der Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen schloss und sie in einem zärtlichen Kuss versanken.

Ein Aufschrei ließ sie erschrocken wieder auseinanderfahren. 

Ron und Hermine standen in der Tür und sahen aus, als hätten sie hätten sie zwei Erzrivalen beim knutschen erwischt, was sie ja auch haben, nur das die beiden schon seit langem keine Erzrivalen mehr sind.(Verwirrend. ^^) Von dem Schrei angelockt kam auch Mme. Pomfrey heran. Sie wurde zwar eine Spur blasser, zeigte sonst aber keine andere sichtbare Reaktion. Als sie sich wieder soweit gefasst hatte jagte sie die beiden Besucher raus und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Direktor.

„Toll, echt toll. Aber ich schätze nicht, das die anderen viel anders reagieren werden."

„Mhmmm. Vielleicht können wir ja darum bitte die Prüfungen für die fünfte und sechste Klasse machen zu dürfen und dann in die siebte gehen. Das könne wir eh alles schon und dann hätten wir nur noch ein Jahr..."

„Wir können es ja versuchen."

Sie kuschelten sich dichter zusammen und drifteten gerade wieder in den Schlaf, als sich wieder die Tür öffnete und Dumbledore eintrat. Er musterte sie einen Moment, dann trat er zu ihnen ans Bett.

„Ist noch was Professor?", fragte Draco träge.

„Sie und Mr. Potter sind also ein Paar?"

„Sieht fast so aus, oder?"

„Ja."

„Professor, wir hätten da doch noch zwei Bitten. Zwei große Bitten.", begann Harry.

„So? Nun denn, nenne sie und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

In dem Moment betraten die Professoren Snape und McGonagall ein. Sofort hatten die beiden wieder das Bild von dem stillen, vernünftigen Serverus vor Augen, einer der Slytherins mit dem sie von Anfang an gut klargekommen sind. Freundlich lächelten sie ihm zu.

„Also erstens würden wir gerne in ein neues Haus sortiert werden und zweitens würden wir gerne die Prüfungen der fünften und sechsten Klasse ablegen um in die siebte zu kommen. Wäre das möglich?"

„Äh... das sind zwei sehr... ungewöhnliche Bitten..."

„Das ist uns durchaus bewusst."

„Äh... die Prüfungen können Sie machen, wenn Ihre Hauslehrer damit einverstanden sind, aber ein neues Haus? Ich weiß nicht ob das geht..."

„Schade. Und, ist es denn dann okay, wenn wir die Prüfungen machen?"

„Ähm, wenn Sie möchten, warum nicht?", antwortete McGonagall zögerlich.

„Und Sie Professor Snape, sind Sie auch damit einverstanden?"

„Wenn Sie glauben zu bestehen, Potter, können Sie es gerne versuchen."

„So? Stellen Sie mir eine Aufgabe."

„Ein Erkältungstrank. Zutaten von der Menge groß zu klein geordnet. Trank wird auch als Tee von Muggeln getrunken. Wirkung auf den Körper."

„Wird von Muggeln einfach Erkältungs-Tee genannt, Zutaten sind Anis, Brombeerblätter, bitterer Fenchel, Hagebuttenschalen, Quendelkraut und Schwarze Johannisbeerblätter. Er bringt den Körper zum schwitzen und hilft damit dem Immunsystem. Korrekt?"

„Korrekt.", grummelte Snape, „Sie sind für die Prüfungen zugelassen."

„Danke."

In den nächsten zwei Tagen machten sie ihre Prüfungen, zu ihrem Verdruss mussten sie alle Arbeiten der fünften am nächsten und alle Arbeiten der sechsten am übernächsten Tag schreiben, sodass ihre Tage eigentlich nur aus Arbeiten bestanden. Wahrscheinlich versuchten die Lehrer damit sie davon abzuhalten die zwei Klassen zu überspringen.

Zwei Tage nach der letzten Arbeit bekamen sie ihre Ergebnisse. Beide hatten in allen Fächern mit den besten Punktzahlen die zu erreichen waren bestanden, das hatten sie auch schon in der Vergangenheit, sie durften sogar apparieren. Auch wollte sich Dumbledore erkundigen, wie das mit dem Gesetz bei zaubern von Minderjährigen ist, wenn diese die Schule schon zwei Jahre bevor sie volljährig werden beendet haben. 

Am selben Tag noch zogen sie in ihre neuen Zimmer, von den Fünftklässler- zu den Siebtklässler-Schlafräumen, oder sollten sie zumindest, denn da vorher alle Schlafsäle schon gefüllt waren bekamen beide Einzelzimmer.

Tags darauf fing für sie der Unterricht an. 

„Pipifax...", grummelte Draco leise in Verwandlungen bei Prof. McGonagall. 

„Du sagst es.", stöhnte auch Harry leicht entnervt und rutschte in seiner Bank etwas tiefer.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, könnten Sie bitte auch die Güte haben dem Unterricht zu folgen? Oder meinen Sie mit dem Stoff der Siebtklässler etwa auch unterfordert zu sein?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Und wenn?", maulte Draco leise, doch sie hatte ihn gehört.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, möchten Sie dann vielleicht auch noch die Abschlussarbeit der Siebten Klasse belegen? Ich kann sie Ihnen gerne vorlegen."

„Glauben Sie etwa das schaffen wir nicht?"

„Draco, wir waren nicht durch mit dem Siebtklässlerzeug...", flüsterte Harry Draco zu.

„Glauben Sie etwa das schaffen Sie?"

„Was kommen denn für Themen dran?"

Prof. McGonagall zückte ihre Liste und begann vorzulesen.

„Nun, sie müssen die Verwandlung verschiedener Gegenstände in eine Vase, eine Maus, Feder und Papier, einen Blumenstrauß mit zwölf roten Rosen und einer blauen sowie das verwandeln eines Tisches in ein Schwein und umgekehrt beherrschen."

„Kinderkram, das haben wir damals in der fünften gelernt.", murmelte Harry leise.

„Nun, Professor, ja, ich glaube das Harry und ich das beherrschen. Und Sie?"

Seine Stimme hatte seine alte Arroganz und Überheblichkeit wieder, wie Harry sie schon lange nicht mehr vernommen hatte und grinste nur still und heimlich in sich hinein.

Jajaaa, so kannte er seinen Draco.

Zornig knallte seine Hauslehrerin ihm und dem Blonden zwei Bögen, sowie verschiedene Gegenstände und ein aus einem Tisch gezauberten Schwein hin und knurrte etwas von „Na dann machen Sie mal, Mr. Arroganz."

Eine viertel Stunde später waren sie fertig. Und Prof. McGonagall am Ende mit ihrem Latein.

Solche Schüler waren ihr noch nie untergekommen. Auf ihre Bitte an Dumbledore wurden den beiden die Prüfungsaufgaben der siebten ausgehändigt.

Am Abend lagen sie gemeinsam in Harrys Bett im Gryffindor-Turm. Zwar sahen die Gryffindors ihn nicht gerne, vor allem Ron nicht, der noch immer kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hat und sprachen über ihren Tag.

„Das war wirklich eine echt freundlich Art von McGonagall uns zu sagen, dass sie uns hier nicht haben will...", knurrte Draco sauer.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, jetzt ist eh egal, oder besser gesagt zu spät. Waren das im Ernst die Aufgaben für die Abschlussprüfungen? Ich glaubs ja nicht. Wir haben den größten Teil davon schon in der fünften und sechsten gemacht, kaum was war aus der siebten. Ich meine, ist das Niveau von Hogwarts wirklich so drastisch abgestiegen? Kein Wunder das da die Erwachsenen über uns schimpfen, wenn wir Schulabgänger nichts mehr draufhaben."

„Glaubst du wir haben bestanden?" 

„Hast du einen Zweifel?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber wenn wir bestanden haben heisst das wir müssen von Hogwarts weg. Wir sind noch nicht volljährig und dürfen deswegen nicht draußen zaubern. Was sollen wir dann machen? Und selbst wenn wir zaubern dürften, was sollen wir tun?"

„Hmmmm, weiß nicht. Erst einmal wollten wir heiraten. Dann würde ich glaub ich erst mal ein bisschen in der Welt herumreisen. Deutschland, USA, Korea, Australien... wär schon cool..."

„Keine schlechte Idee. Aber... mein Vater..."

„Der muss ja nicht wissen wo wir sind. Oder willst du zu ihm zurück?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich..."

„Siehst du."

Glücklich schliefen sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt ein.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sie dann auch die restlichen Abschlussarbeiten zu bewältigen. Nicht wirklich schwer, sie hätten mehr erwartet und waren schon fast so etwas wie enttäuscht. 

Doch was sollten sie nun tun? Sie hatten die Schule mit Bravour abgeschlossen und standen jetzt da. Kein Ort zum Wohnen, kein Geld außer dem, dass sie in ihren Gringotts-Verliesen hatten, sie durften nicht zaubern und hatten auch so nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was sie denn nun jetzt machen sollten.

Freundlicherweise bot ihnen Dumbledore an erst mal weiterhin im Schloss zu wohnen. Er saß dem Ministerium jetzt im Nacken, sie sollen doch endlich sagen was Sache ist. Dürfen Harry und Draco zaubern? Sie sind Minderjährig, haben aber einen besseren Schulabschluss als so manche Volljährige. Also warum sollten sie nicht zaubern dürfen? 

Unterdessen konnten die beiden Jungs nichts anderes tun als warten. Denn wenn sie nicht zaubern durften bekamen sie auch keine Arbeit in der Zaubererwelt, außer vielleicht so etwas wie Wirt im Tropfenden Kessel. Doch so etwas würden sie nicht tun. Sie wollten nicht an einem Platz bleiben, sie wollten Reisen, die Welt sehen, weg von allem, was sie bisher genötigt hatte, einfach nur „frei sein". Wer wollte das nicht? 

Dann endlich, nach drei langen Wochen bekamen sie die Genehmigung, sie durften als Minderjährige zaubern. Ihre Freude wahr... nun ja... begrenzt. Sie hatten sich erkundigt. Keiner wollte Minderjährige einstellen. Sie hatten zusammen entschlossen nicht professionell Quidditch zu spielen, sie wollten lieber als Team arbeiten. Dumbledore machte ihnen den Vorschlag doch erst einmal in Hogwarts zu bleiben und als VgddK-Lehrer zu arbeiten, nachdem er sie herausgefordert hatte. Zu seiner Verwunderung besaßen sie genug Qualitäten um selbst die Siebtklässler zu unterrichten. In diesem Jahr hatten sie keinen neuen Lehrer gefunden, sodass Snape diesen Posten zusätzlich auf sich nahm. Doch schon jetzt, ein paar Wochen nach Schulbeginn, zeigte sich, dass dies eine zu große Belastung ist, so dass Snape, der diesen Posten eigentlich schon immer haben wollte, ihn ihnen seufzend übergab. Seine Aufgabe war es jetzt ihnen als eine art Tutor mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, wenn sie mal Fragen hatten oder sonst irgendwie Hilfe bräuchten. Auch sollte er noch in den ersten Stunden mit im Unterricht sitzen und sie unterstützen, falls ihnen alles über den Kopf wachsen sollte.

So machten sich die Drei wenige Tage später gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Auf dem Plan stand: Fünfte Klasse Gryffindor und Slytherin. Ihre alten Klassen. Als sie den Raum betraten war in dem Raum eine große Unruhe.

„Habt ihr gehört? Wir bekommen bald einen neuen VgddK-Lehrer, endlich kein Snape mehr.", war Rons Stimme zu vernehmen.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Beleidigung eine Lehrkraft.", durchschnitt Snapes kalte Stimme den Raum. Auf der Stelle setzten sich alle auf ihre und waren ruhig.

„So ist schon besser. Darf ich Ihnen Ihre neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen? Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy. Nein, sie sind nicht mit Professor anzureden, da sie nicht als Lehrer ausgebildet wurden. Beantwortet das Ihre Frage Miss Granger? Gut. Ihr werdet eure neuen Lehrer respektieren wie Sie mich respektieren, habe Sie mich alle verstanden? Auch Sie Mr. Longbottom? Das ist gut. Denn sollte Sie auch nur den kleinsten Fehler machen werde ich sofort zur Stelle sein. Sie können jetzt beginnen." Bei den letzten Worten wendete er sich den beiden neuen Lehrern zu. Diese nickten und traten vor.

„Also gut, beginnen wir. Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns noch mal extra vorstellen müssen, schließlich kennen wir uns ja alle schon lang genug. Sollte es trotzdem jemandem entgangen, sein so wendet dieser sich bitte leise an seinen Nachbarn und fragt diesen."

„Wir wissen nicht, welchen Stoff Sie in diesem Schuljahr durchgenommen habt, wir unterrichten was wir für nötig und angebracht halten bei der drohenden Gefahr von Seiten Voldemorts."

„Einiges wird Ihnen schon bekannt sein. Sollte dies der Fall sein werden wir das entweder schon wissen oder noch bemerken. Sehen Sie das einfach als eine Art Wiederholung des vorhergegangenen Stoffes an. Sollten diese Themen noch nicht beherrscht sein werden Sie solange üben, bis Sie diese beherrschen."

„Keiner wird faul auf seinem Hintern sitzen und sich einfach denken: der da vorne macht das schon. Alle werden mitarbeiten."

„Es wird in unregelmäßigen Abständen überprüft, ob Sie auch wirklich alles beherrschen, seien Sie daher immer gut vorbereitet."

„Noch irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Gut, dann lasst uns nun beginnen."

„Heute werden wir Dementoren behandeln. Kann jemand erklären, was dies für Wesen sind?"

Fast alle Hände gingen in die Luft.

„Mr. Weasley."

Ron setzte seine Erläuterung an. Die Fehlenden Teile wurden von anderen Schülern erweitert und an einigen Stellen auch von den beiden neuen Lehrern. Die Schüler, vor allem Hermine, Schrieben eifrig mit. Sie waren erst skeptisch gewesen, ob ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler denn auch wirklich dazu geeignet waren ihnen etwas beizubringen, doch die bestimmte Art, die sie von Anfang an an den Tag gelegt hatten, hatte sie so beeindruckt, dass sie nicht weiter darüber nachdachten. Zudem war der Unterricht auch wirklich interessant, das Wissen der beiden enorm.

Auch Snape verfolgte staunend den Unterricht. Der Unterricht den die beiden machten schien den Schülern tatsächlich zuzusagen, sie arbeiten fleißig mit und unterhielten sich nicht heimlich mit ihren Nachbarn.

„Okay. Nun, da wir jetzt wissen, was genau ein Dementor ist und was er tut, gehen wir über zu dessen Bekämpfung, bzw. Vertreibung. Wer kann mir den Spruch nennen, der einen Dementor in die Flucht jagt?"

Nur etwa die hälfte der Klasse meldet sich.

„Also das ist traurig. Die Hälfte von euch weiß nicht, wie man sich gegen einen Dementor zu wehren hat und das, obwohl Dementoren schon im Unterricht vor uns behandelt wurden, wie uns Professor Snape beteuert hat. Stellt euch mal vor, es kommen auf einmal wieder Dementoren nach Hogwarts, wie in unserem dritten Schuljahr und greifen einen der Schüler an. Was wollt ihr denn tun, wenn ihr euch nicht verteidigen könnt? Selbst bei denen, die den Spruch wissen ist es fraglich, ob sie ihn auch anwenden können. Er erfordert einiges an Können."

„Ms Parkinson?"

„Der Spruch ist Expecto Patronum, Sir."

„Korrekt. Sprecht mir bitte alle nach: Ex-pec-to Pat-ro-num, Expecto Patronum"

Die Schüler sprachen im Chor nach.

„Pat-ro-num, Mr. Goyle, nicht Pa-tro-num."

"Achten Sie auf Ihre Aussprache, Ms Patil, nicht die Silben verpfuschen. Es heißt Expecto Patronum, nicht Expecto Paktronum oder so etwas in der Art. Das gilt im Übrigen für alle. Eine Saubere Aussprache."

Noch einmal wiederholten alle den Spruch, dann klang es sauber.

„Nun die Bewegung des Zauberstabs. Das Wedeln muss so aussehen. Bitte macht das alle ein paar Mal nach. Sooo..."

„Locker aus dem Handgelenk, nicht so verkrampft, wir wollen den Dementor schließlich vertreiben und nicht durch Schläge noch mehr reizen., Mr. Crabbe. Nein, auch nicht so. Ohne den Arm zu bewegen, einfach aus dem Handgelenk. Naja, schon besser. Üben Sie das noch mal mit... Mr. Zabini. Er macht das richtig."

„Nein, Ms Granger. Sie wedeln zu stark... jetzt zu schwach. Sehen Sie? Sooo muss gewedelt werden. Ja, das ist besser."

„Okay, das haben ja jetzt alle mehr oder weniger drauf. Sie sollten trotzdem alle als Hausaufgabe noch etwas wedeln üben."

„Traut sich denn einer schon einen Versuch zu machen, einen Patronus zu erschaffen?"

„Wie wär es mit Ihnen Mr. Thomas."

Zögerlich stand Dean auf.

„Expecto Patronum" Er wedelte seinen Zauberstab und ein leicht silbriger Nebel erschien.

„Sehr gut für den Anfang. Fünf Punkte an Gryffindor."

„Noch jemand? Ja, Mr. Zabini."

„Expecto Patronum" Ein Wedeln und ein silberner Faden verließ die Spitze de Stabes.

„Auch für Slytherin fünf Punkte für diese gute Leistung."

„Noch jemand?"

„Ms Granger?"

„Expecto Patronum", Wedeln.

Nichts geschah. Unsicher sah sie die Lehrer an.

„Das ist am Anfang vollkommen normal. Sie müssen einfach nur in wenig üben, dann klappt es irgendwann."

„Können Sie uns mal Ihre vormachen?"

Harry und Draco sahen sich an und nickten sich dann gleichzeitig zu.

„Expecto Patronum", riefen sie im Chor und wedelten Synchron ihre Zauberstäbe.

Zwei Silberne Gestalten erschienen, aus Harrys Zauberstab ein Drache, aus Dracos ein Phoenix.

Massiv, in fester Gestalt mit klar sichtbaren Konturen und in vollster Schönheit, standen die Tiere neben ihren Herren. Lächelnd streichelten diese die beiden. Fasziniert betrachtete die Klassen die beiden Tiere.

Nachdem auch noch geklärt wurde, weshalb die Tiere ihre Form haben und nicht irgendeine andere, klingelte es und die Doppelstunde war vorüber. Die Klasse verließ den Raum und ließ drei Lehrer zurück. Zwei erschöpfte neue und einen im Stillen wirklich begeisterten, nach außen aber wie immer kühlen, Zaubertränkemeister.

„Das war gar nicht so schlecht für den Anfang. Machen Sie weiter so und Sie brauchen meine Hilfe gar nicht. Heute werde ich noch dabei sein, aber ab morgen können Sie auch alleine bleiben. Sie können mich ja dann rufen, falls Sie mich doch brauchen sollten."

Stumm nickten die beiden und gingen dann zum Lunch in die Große Halle, wo sie sich an einen kleinen Tisch, der am Rand neben dem Lehrertisch stand, niederließen und ihr Essen zu sich nahmen.

Danach hatten sie erst mal für zwei Stunden Pause, in der sie sich in ihr neues Zimmer  zurückzogen um zu schmusen, kuscheln, küssen und entspannen.

Die nächste Klasse war wieder Gryffindor und Slytherins, diesmal  der siebte Jahrgang.

Wieder hielten sie zu beginn ihren Vortrag über den Unterrichtsstoff und so weiter und begannen dann mit den verbotenen Flüchen.

Die Schüler waren mit dem Thema vertraut und konnten dementsprechend viel beitragen. Allerdings schien ihnen der Respekt vor ihren neuen Lehrern zu fehlen, auch wenn sie es nicht offen zeigten. Draco und Harry spürten es aber. 

Immer wieder mussten sie die Schüler ermahnen nicht zu schwätzen und sich doch dem Unterrichtsstoff zuzuwenden. Als sie einen der Slytherins jedoch zum fünften mal ermahnen musste reichte es Harry.

„Unser Unterricht scheint Sie ja nicht sehr zu interessieren. Was gibt es denn so spannendes, das Sie sich gerade jetzt darüber unterhalten müssen?", fragte er mit eisiger Stimme.

„Nichts, Mr. Potter."

„Soso, nichts also. Wenn es so unwichtig ist wie nichts, können Sie es doch bestimmt der ganzen Klasse verraten, nicht war?" 

„Äh..." 

„Ja? Wir sind ganz Ohr."

„Ich... habe mich gefragt, ob sie schon mal den Imperius oder den Cruciatus erlebt haben."

„Nun, um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, ich habe beide schon erlebt. Sonst noch eine Frage?"

„Nein."

„Und Sie? Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Ich... ja.", sagte er leise und blickte vor sich auf den Tisch, „M-mein Vater, in diesem Sommer... er wollte... wollte, dass ich... kann ich Sie... später sprechen?"

Seine Stimme war leise und dünn, und die unterdrückten Tränen schrieen nur so heraus, zumindest aus Sicht von Harry und Draco. Aus Sicht der anderen war er provokativ leise und in seinen Augen funkelte nur so die Herausforderung.

„Natürlich.", antwortete Harry sanft. Er spürte die Angst des jungen Mannes, spürte, dass er Hilfe brauchte, die er anscheinend woanders nicht gefunden hatte. Er war nicht mehr der starke Kerl, den er sonst mimte,  er war einfach nur ängstlich.

Seine Hand suchte die seines Freundes und drückte sie kurz, bevor sie mit dem Unterricht weitermachten. Am Ende der Stunde schien auch diese Klasse Respekt vor ihnen zu haben. Hatten sie am Anfang nur zwei Jungs in ihnen gesehen, die Lehrer spielten und auch sonst nur hervorspielten, so sahen sie sie am Ende als  zwei sehr wohl qualifizierte junge Männer, die durch ihre hohe Intelligenz hervorstachen und in ihrem Leben leider schon viel zu viel erlebt, vor allem im Zusammenhang mit schwarzer Magie und den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ja, tataaaa, der zweite Teil. Ich weiß, er ist nicht so toll, hastig, unglaubwürdig,...

Naja, ich hoffe es hat euch trozdem noch irgendwie gefallen und ihr schreibt mir fleißig reviews.^^ Bis zum nächsten Teil kann es wie schon angekündigt noch eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern, es dauert immer, bis ich in die Gänge komme...

Desweiteren wollte ich mal verlauten lassen, das ich noch mehr neu hab, wieder Draco/Harry. Was genau? Lest selbst! ^^

~Assassin


End file.
